


APH【白露】苹果和蜂蜜

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU伊万梦见自己变成了一个女人……





	APH【白露】苹果和蜂蜜

伊万梦见自己成了一个女人。

他确切的知道自己在做梦，但镜子里的陌生人还是让他小小的吃了一惊。他不知道为什么自己会做这样的梦，当然，作为一个身心健康的男人他梦见过女人，却从来不是作为她们。出乎意料的，这份惊讶很快就消失了，他马上习惯了这张小小的，苍白的脸蛋。不奇怪，他对自己说，这就是一个梦。

她，或者说是伊万开始梳理自己的头发，用细密的梳齿仔细的整理金得发白的长发。他感到有点焦虑，时间不够，他知道，但为什么自己还是坐在这里重复着这个动作呢？他抬起头注视自己的眼睛，和梦境之外那双宛如清晨在山间缭绕的云雾一样的烟紫色不同，梦里的这双眼睛的紫色就像紫罗兰上的露珠一般晶莹剔透。他从这双眼睛里什么都看不出，他只知道心底的焦虑感越来越强烈，似乎这女孩，也就是自己将要去做什么大事一样。

伊万放下手里的梳子，打开抽屉挑选发夹。对于这些琳琅满目的装饰品，他非常的吃惊也非常的不了解。所有的女孩都是这样的吗？在忙碌的早晨洗漱，梳头，再在至少一百个首饰中挑一个合适的出来？换做平时的自己，只要五分钟就能洗完澡换好衣服刮干净胡子了。他犹豫着，但又是毫不迟疑的就找出了一个靛蓝和浅紫相拼的格子发夹。

颜色正好搭配制服的裙子。他看着镜子里的自己把发饰灵巧的戴在了头上。突然的，又有一种甜蜜的感觉涌上心头，他感到自己即紧张又期待。他是知道自己要去干什么的，但这会儿又记不得了。好像是去见什么人？伊万没仔细想，因为梦就是这样糊里糊涂的。

他不知自己是怎么起身走到厨房的，这一段梦境被省略了。他只知道自己潦草的喝了几口滚烫的麦片粥，就跑到门口穿起了鞋子。短裙下大腿互相摩擦的感觉让他觉得非常尴尬，难道自己就要这样出门了？就这样穿着一条轻飘飘的高中女生的裙子？他又看了看玄关旁的镜子。没有不自然的地方，一个纤细的女孩，穿着合身的校服，裙子没像其他女生一样改短，老老实实的在膝盖上五公分的地方，领带的打法，袜子的长度，鞋子的款式，每一样都照着校规。

什么都是正确的，但还不够好。镜子里姣好的面容微微的笑了一下，又变得冷冰冰的。他跑回自己房间的梳妆台，在抽屉里东翻西找了一会儿，拿出一只橘粉色的唇彩抹在了嘴上。然后又觉得太过火了，在纸巾上抿了几口才匆匆跑出门。

这年轻的姑娘要去见谁呢？伊万在醒来之后回想，她拿着书包，应该是去上学吧？是同校的同学，还是其他的什么人？但愿不是老师吧，他皱皱眉头，梦中的感觉还残留在自己的心里。伊万能感受到那种强烈的感情，一面期望着，一面害怕失望，既是满的，又是空的。暗恋，这大概就是暗恋着什么人的感觉，他从没这样的经验，但知道这种事不简单，所以为梦中的姑娘叹了一口气。

那样漂亮的姑娘会爱慕着什么样的人呢？伊万隐约记得梦里的自己有个高大模糊的印象，却怎么都想不起来。于是他回过神来，他正站在路口等绿灯。出门前穿衣服的时候想这个梦耽误了一点时间，而今天早上有课，他必须赶上这班地铁才能保证自己不会迟到给老师留下坏印象。

在红灯熄灭前的一秒，伊万看见马路对面的人群中有一张熟悉的脸。那正是梦中女孩的脸，他深吸了一口气，不敢眨动自己的眼睛。这边的绿灯亮了起来，他朝着那个女孩走去，清楚的看到她头上戴的是那个蓝紫相间的发夹，她的衣服，裙子，鞋子，乃至书包上挂着的吊饰都和梦中的一样。

那女孩抬头看了伊万一眼，然后和其他过路人一样擦过他的身边。一股梦中才有的熟悉气味飘了过来，伊万没有忘记这是女孩房间里的香味。而那双紫色的眼睛像是烙进了他的胸口，让他不由得回过头追随着这个头发闪亮的女孩，直到她消失在人群中。跳动的指示灯迫使伊万跑起来，一种奇妙的感觉从回荡在嘴里，他记得那是梦中唇彩的橘子味道，又酸又甜的果汁味。

“……你怎么了？”黑发的姑娘看着自己的朋友，她穿过马路之后就蹲在了地上，一言不发的低着头。“你没吃早饭的话，我包包里有吃的啦。”

娜塔莉娅依旧什么都不说，她不敢抬起头，让熟悉自己的同班同学发现这张涨得通红的脸。她早上做了一个梦，梦见自己成了一直暗恋的对象，在出门上学前匆匆忙忙的挑选围巾。

“……然后，他真的戴着那条围巾，我清清楚楚的记得那个款式。”等了一会儿之后，娜塔莉娅终于能好好的说话了，她完全忘记了平时自己镇定自若的样子，没头没脑的就冲着黑发的姑娘说了起来。

“嗯，也就是，你梦见你是他，梦见自己作为他在洗漱穿衣，然后又梦见自己作为他出门赶地铁？”

“是的，我还梦见我在刚才的斑马线上看到了我自己，是从他的视角看到的自己，目不转睛的看着。”娜塔莉娅还是蹲在地上，她不是不想起来，但刚才那和梦中一模一样的场景真的是吓到她了。

她黑发的同学也蹲了下来，若有所思的沉默了一会儿之后问道，“那刚才，我是说在现实中的刚才，他有没有看你呢？”

“我不知道！”娜塔莉娅大叫起来，她怎么有勇气和他四目相对。长久以来，她只敢在远处偷偷的看着他。从初中暗自打听对方的名字开始，一直到念同一所高中，她都只是默默的喜欢着对方。即使他去大学，见面的机会少了，她的心依旧没有丝毫的改变。

“嗳，我说，这样也不是办法嘛。”黑发姑娘撑着脸，有些生气的说，“我哥哥是那所大学的助教，我可以让他想个巧妙的办法介绍你们啊。比如联谊什么的……”

“我才不会靠那种办法。”娜塔莉娅站起来，她又像往常一样的冷酷了。那张白皙的脸上什么表情也没有，幸好嘴上淡淡的粉色给她添了一些生气，让她看起来不像是冰雕出来的。

“我会考上那所大学，让他主动注意到我的。”她整理了一下裙摆，向前走了几步，“到时候，我就不是什么小姑娘了，他没理由拒绝我的。”

“你还真是奇怪。”黑发姑娘跟上去，询问她要不要吃自己带来的点心。

娜塔莉娅摇摇头，而她的同伴看了看手表，大叫着‘糟了，迟到了！’就拽着她往前跑。但这个金发姑娘突然想起了什么，立马停下脚步借着身边橱窗的反光把嘴上的唇彩擦得干干净净的——她涂这个可不是给学校那群讨人厌的男生看的。

唯一让她装扮自己的理由只是为了有可能会遇上的那个人。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 后来他们认识有了好感后发现是亲兄妹  
真是个喜闻乐见的结局


End file.
